Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead
by Queen of Horrors
Summary: I have been beaten and broken down. They tried to kill me up till now. But as I ran, away from there, they tried to stop me, saying they can save me here. Then the strange boy looked at me, and smiled. I told him this wasn't his style. Trying to protect me from all of them for a while. But here's the thing that he and them will dread: you can't kill someone who's already dead...
1. Chapter 1

** Can't Kill Someone who's Already Dead**

**Queen of Horrors here! And I have brought birth to a new story! I think it will come out good! I bet it will be so heart wrenching and blood chilling that you will all bow down and ask me to write forever and ever! So sit back and try to relax as I spin my tale of horror to you….**

**Summary: I have been beaten and broken down. They tried to kill me up till now. But as I ran, away from there, they tried to stop me, saying they can save me here. Then he looked at me, and smiled. I told him he was in over his head. Trying to protect me from all of them, but here's the thing that he and they will dread: you can't kill someone who's already dead….**

**Chapter 1: Free**

Screams reverberated off of the walls in the dark must hallway. The nurses and doctors cowered in fear.

"LAAT ME!" A loud booming voice cried. Everyone jerked back and hung to the walls. The banging became louder and fiercer. The patients in the asylum watched in awe. Never had they seen such a creature as strong as this. The doctors looked at each other.

"Get security. She cannot be let loose." One doctor said.

"Yes Sir Doctor Philip." A nurse shakily said. Doctor Philip nodded and pulled out a syringe. The tip of it shined in the small light. The screams became persistent. He calmly walked to the dreaded room.

Doctor Philip was a tall man. He was serious and hardly ever joked around. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had fair skin and walked with confidence. He stopped at the right door.

Room 487, he glanced at the notepad nailed into the wall. Glancing at it he sighed.

"Where did we go wrong?" He muttered. A sudden bang at the door startled him. He shook it off and read the patient's information.

_Samantha Jules Manson_

_Age: 14_

_EC: An unnatural Violet_

_HC: Jet Black_

_Language: Unknown and unheard of (Side Note: Subject appears to know little English but can understand it very well.)_

_Test Results: _

_Mental: Positive (+)_

_Physical: Healthy and Positive (+)_

_Blood: Positive (+)_

_Synopsis: Subject appears to be normal. Subject does not show any abnormal traits or disfigurement. Subject talks to self and sees hallucinations. _

Doctor Philip turned away from her Bio. She was the toughest of them all. She was just a normal person, or so they thought. After spending a few days with her, they noticed all sorts of things wrong with her. At lunch she talked to people that weren't there. She would always talk about a mysterious "Black Shadow" that was out to get her.

"Hij is hier! Dokter Philip laat me! Hij gaat me!" She screamed through the door. She continued to bang hard, causing the door to shaking and weaken. Doctor Philip frowned.

"Samantha, just calm down. No one is there. Just wait till the guards come." He said through the door. He glanced around. The doctors and nurses were glancing warily at the door. The guards, who were dressed in police uniforms, glanced at the door. Upon seeing it shake they took a step back.

"What's the matter doctor?" One of them asked his dark eyes narrowed at the door a little cautiously.

"Samantha is losing it. No matter what we cannot let her through. For all we know she could go ballistic and kill us all." He said. They nodded. But just as they turned to the door, there was a finale bang. Then it went quiet. They took a step back and continued at the door began to fall. Then suddenly it fell on the floor with a loud bang, its echo went down the halls and made everyone's blood freeze. Then, a dark silhouette stood in the doorway. "Samantha?" Doctor Philip questioned. The figure didn't move. It stayed there, staring. Minutes passed and no one dared to utter a noise.

Then the figure took a step forward. The guards and the doctor took a step back. Then an evil, heart chilling cackle boomed throughout the whole asylum. It continued to grow until the figure was standing fully outside the door. There, with a wide abnormally twisted smile, stood the one and only Samantha Manson. She was clad the asylum's white uniform, but it was stained with blood and tears. Her violet eyes were shining brightly and had tears leaking out of them. She had blood and bruises and a straightjacket on. Her normally jet black hair was messy and unruly. Half of it covered her right eye and the other half was just wide enough to see her left eye. She had a crazy look to her and it was clear that she wasn't happy, even though her smile made her seem like it. Then she started to giggle. The doctors and guards gazed with horror etched to their faces. Then she stopped and turned to Doctor Philip and spoke.

Her voice was raspy and cold, "Dwaze mensen. U weet niet wat u hebt gedaan." She said. They gazed at her.

"What is she saying?" They asked. Doctor Philip looked at them all.

"I don't know. I'm not accustomed to her language. But we need to alert the Amity Park Authorities. If she gets loose, they need to be able to catch her." He said. Sadly Samantha had heard them.

Samantha Manson stared at them all with hatred. They kept her locked up for years on end. Most of them were mean and cruel. Most of them tortured her and forced her to speak. They would punish her for not speaking English, but how could she speak a language she was not accustomed to? The only way to communicate to them would be if she kissed them. That way their knowledge could be passed to her, but she wouldn't dare touch their slimly lips. She growled as she understood their plan. They deemed her as crazy, but she wasn't. She knew she wasn't. But because she was different by her eye color, saw people that weren't there, and spoke unheard of language, they deemed her unfit to be amongst humans. So they brought her here. They did tests on her and study her. Luckily they never caught her using her powers. At least until now. Tossing her head back, she laughed. As they held a phone in their hands she looked at it and with a nod of her head the phone shattered into a million of pieces.

"Je inspanningen nutteloos zijn, je zielig mens." She said coldly. She then yelled and with inhuman strength she busted her arms and hands free from the binding jacket. She flew up in the air with the speed of a tornado and crashed back down with a loud crash. The whole floor shook and the doctors tried in vain to stay upright. The dust in the hallway cleared and she stood, she no longer wore those crummy uniforms. Instead she wore a spaghetti sleeved top and a short skirt that went past her thighs and long black boots. She had black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow, and a black choker with a small crystal like ornament in the center. Her hair was fixed and showed her violet eyes. She had a miniature pony tail on the top of her head. She smiled wickedly at them all.

"Samantha calm down. Don't make me put this in you." Doctor Philip said. He held up the syringe. Samantha laughed and growled.

"U niet meer gecontroleerd." She hissed, and with a wave of her hand a vine popped out of nowhere and grasped the doctor's hand. Thorns popped out of the vine and stabbed him. He yelled in pain as the vine started to wrap itself around the whole doctor's body. Blood started oozing though the vine's cracks and made a puddle on the floor. Samantha smiled in triumph. She had finally gotten rid of the one doctor that caused her the most pain. The vine recoiled and unwrapped itself from the body of the doctor. The thorns dispersed back into the vine and it slowly slithered back to Samantha and disappeared. The body of the once Doctor Philip, was now a mutilated bloody mess. He had holes all over his body and rips throughout his clothes. He had acid burns that were slowly burning his skin and he was slightly twitching.

The doctors stared in fear. Samantha turned to them and flashed an evil smile.

"What are y-you going to do with u-us?" A nurse asked. Samantha laughed evilly.

"IK zal vernietigen." She said. Even though they couldn't understand her, they shrunk back in fear. Samantha descended into the air in flash and began to spin like a tornado. She was a flash of black and purple as she began to go faster. Her vortex that she now created started tearing apart the asylum, and then it started sucking up the doctors. The remainder of the doctors watched as their fellow comrades were horribly shredded into bits and pieces. One by one, they were taken and ripped apart. Then as soon as she begun, she stopped. Her eyes were closed and her arms outstretched. She landed on the left pieces of the ground, ruble, and small bits of human flesh and blood, and sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled. The patients that were sane and normal thanked her as she flew off. Amity Asylum was no longer in existence and she flew off to the city. She shouted in joy and flew without care. She was free! Finally free! As she carelessly flew with happiness she said,

"IK ben eindelijk vrij! Eindelijk!" but even though she felt joy, she still felt dead. She had missed so much of her life that she didn't know what to do. Her joy quickly dispersed and she was back to her emotionless self. She was dead to the world and she knew that. She had never felt anything like triumph and if she did show it, it was a fake and long dead feeling. Today was the only day she had actually felt anything, but it would be a long time before she felt anything else. She frowned and flew slowly. And then, without warning she skyrocketed in a flurry of black and violet into the town known as: Amity Park

**_There you go, I know this is long chapter but I thought you would like long ones, if not I can make them shorter. I know it wasn't that good, but this is only the beginning. It'll get much better as we go long. Oh yeah! Be sure to vie my info if you want to know how I am! I finally had the guts to make an account on this site. _**

**_Oh her language that she speaks is Dutch. You guys can translate if you want, but I thought it would be cool if she didn't speak regular English. It just seemed to fit in. And yeah I know lip to lip contact to get knowledge from others is what Starfire from Teen Titans does. Well you know what; I thought it would be cool so I added it. Nothing wrong with that…nothing is wrong with that at all. Well so long my lovelies!_**

**_Victoria Van Pelt_**

**_A.k.a Queen of Horrors_**


	2. Chapter 2

** Can't Kill Someone who's Already Dead**

**I don't own anything! Got to start putting up some quotes on this thing….**

**Summary: I have been beaten and broken down. They tried to kill me up till now. But as I ran, away from there, they tried to stop me, saying they can save me here. Then he looked at me, and smiled. I told him he was in over his head. Trying to protect me from all of them, but here's the thing that he will dread: you can't kill someone who's already dead….**

**Chapter 2**

Danny woke up to the buzzing of his alarm. He glanced at it, and jerked up in a rush.

"7:50!" He exclaimed, "Jeez, I know it was bad last night, but couldn't my body have woken up earlier?!" He said bitterly. He buckled his blue jeans and put on his shirt. Tying his shoes he looked once more at the clock. 7:55 and he grabbed his back pack. Opening his window he groaned. "Guess I'll have to fly to school." He muttered. Taking a step back away from the window he stood in a fighting stance and transformed into his crime fighting ghost side, better known as; Danny Phantom. No sooner had he changed, he slew out in a rush. He couldn't be late for school _again_. Lancer would kill him! With nothing else on his mind, he flew faster than a bullet towards his least favorite place in the town: Casper High. He smiled, thinking that he would make it without interruptions, but boy how wrong he was. No sooner had he almost reached the school building, then a flurry of dark colors crash into him. He gasped and fell to the ground along with the thing that had crashed into him. He yelled in surprise when his back made contact with the hard concrete ground.

"Ye-OUCH!" He said, in pain. The thing on him gasped, "Geez! Don't you ever watch where you're going?" He said standing up. The thing had gotten off of him and was sitting on the ground. He waited for the dust to settle before looking at the object. His neon green eyes widened, and to his shock he found a girl….a _really cute_ girl that is. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Um…miss? Are you….er….ok?" He asked. The girl shot her head and revealed dangerously dark violet orbs. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hoe durf je?!" She said. Danny was taken aback. He had no idea what she had just said. He blinked his eyes and looked at the girl. She had long straight jet black hair. Her face was twisted into a scowl and she had bruises and a small bleeding cut on the side of her right cheek. He took a step towards.

"You're bleeding." He said as he tore off a piece of fabric from his glove. The girl stood tensed as he reached his hand out. She quickly caught his wrist.

"Wat denk jij dat je mee bezig zijn?!" She exclaimed flipping him over. Danny groaned as he landed on his already bruised. She let go of his wrist, was standing above him, her face twisted into an even bigger scowl, "Je durf ik u vies varken!" She snapped. Danny winced as she stared at him with hatred.

_She's stronger than she looks_. He thought as he began to get up, but she quickly pushed him back down with her foot.

"Ouch!" He said startling her, "If this is how you treat people who are only trying to help you, then I'm sorry." He said angrily. The girl gasped and took a step back from him.

"Mij te helpen?" She said with a shaking voice. Danny nodded dumbly as he stood up. He turned to face her, but he was suddenly pulled by his shirt collar and his lips had met hers. His eyes widened as she kissed him, and he blushed brighter than a tomato. As suddenly as it had happened he was pushed away.

"If you want to live, then stay away from me!" She said as he stood with his mouth opened. Her voice was a lot softer and gentle than when she was talking in that strange language.

"Wait!" He cried as she suddenly flew off. He watched as she flew off and touched his lips, "Why did she kiss me?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly the tardy bell rang. He groaned. _Darn it! I almost would have made it!_ He thought bitterly, "Curse that strange girl!" He sighed angrily. He walked inside the school building and ran for his class. He walked in and ignored the glances the kids made at him. Luckily for him Mr. Lancer was not in the room. He quickly ran to his desk and sighed when he made it right as Mr. Lancer came in panting.

"Mother of the chickens, curse that plant girl!" He said angrily. Danny suddenly became interested. He looked towards his friend, Tucker, who was playing with his PDA.

"Tuck, what is he talking about?" He asked. Tucker looked at him.

"Danny! You actually made it early!" Tucker said with triumph. Danny shook his head in protest.

"Nope, sorry Tuck." He said. Tucker's smile widened.

"Actually Danny, you might want to look at the clock." He said. Danny gave his friend a weird look, but glanced at the time anyways. _7:55_?! He thought.

"B-but how! It was 7:55 when I left." He said. Tucker laughed.

"I changed your clock to an hour ahead. After defeating Skulker last night I thought you might need a little help." He said. Danny smiled.

"Thanks Tuck. You're a life saver." He said. Tucker smiled, "So what did Lancer mean about the "_Plant Girl_"." Danny asked.

"Well, in case you haven't heard, which apparently you haven't, there was this strange girl here." He said, Danny raised an eyebrow as he continued, "She was really strange, she spoke in this weird language, but dude…you should have been here! The police came with guns and with a wave of her hand the guns broke into a millions pieces! She even conjured all they vines and practically threw the police all the way to the next town!" Tucker said excitedly. Danny nodded.

"Well, Tuck. I think I met her. I was flying her and well…we sort of crashed into each other." Danny said. Tucker widened his eyes.

"And she didn't hurt you?" He asked incredulously. Danny nodded.

"She did, but Tuck…she was scared and she didn't know what to do…but she had this crazy look to her." He said as Tucker shifted in his seat.

"Uh…Danny…did you hear about what happened last night?" Tucker asked. Danny shook his head, he glanced around the class. His eyes wandered to Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in school. He often dreamt of being her boyfriend, but she was always cruel to him. Though he still didn't give.

"Danny?" Tucker said. Danny snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at his friend.

"Y-yeah?" He asked. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, the Amity Asylum was destroyed late last night. Supposedly that plant girl is an escapee." Tucker explained. Danny snapped to attention in his seat.

"You mean to tell me that I got kissed by a mental asylum escapee?!" He said in shock and slight anger. Tucker looked at him before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Sh-she _kissed _you?!" He exclaimed through his laughter. Every kid in the class turned their attention to the two freshmen. Danny blushed and gave an angry frown.

"Way to not make it obvious Tucker." He said through gritted his teeth. His eyes flashed a dangerous green, but Tucker, being Tucker, continued to laugh and the class turned the other direction and resumed talking.

"Ok, class. Settle down now." Mr. Lancer said. He had been making a fresh cup of coffee and looking over the new children transfer. They were receiving a new student today. No surprise there, they always seemed to be getting new classmates. "_Great_." He muttered under his breath. "Alright class, we have a new student today. Their name is Aht-na-mas Nosnam." He said perking an eyebrow at the strange name. The class snickered and giggled at the weird name.

"Wow, he must be from another dimension!" A girl exclaimed laughing.

"Or planet! The guy's an alien!" A boy said.

Tucker and Danny gave each other strange looks.

"What a weird name for a guy." Danny said, but just then the classroom door opened. They class stared in shock when a girl walked in. She was wearing a black crop top, which had spaghetti straps and a purple oval in the middle. She wore a black skirt that went past her thighs, and wore long combat boots. She had a black choker on with a strange diamond like jewel in the center of it. Her hair was long, straight, and black as midnight. She had the most unusual but very beautiful violet eyes, and light purple lip gloss that complemented her attire very well. She was by far the most beautiful person the guys had seen.

"_That_ is no dude." Tucker said in shock. The class became quiet as the girl walked in with confidence and introduced herself.

"Greetings fellow students. My name is Ahtnamas Nosnam." She said, "But you all can call me Ahtette." She said, flashing them all a beautiful smile. She looked around and caught the eye of one particular guy. She blushed and walked right up to him.

Danny began to panic as Ahtette walked over to him. The class began to murmur and some guys were flashing angry looks at him. He gulped when she was right in front of him. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Herinner me? IK herinner me je." She said. Danny's eyes widened. _Oh boy…how did she know it was me?!_ He thought as she spoke. Danny suddenly looked at her and gasped. He _understood_ her! _I understood her!_ He thought.

"Ahem, Ms. Nosnam, Mr. Fenton, can we get on with class?" Mr. Lancer said. Danny blushed and Ahtette went to sit in the empty seat next to him. Tucker passed a note to Danny.

**Danny, do you know her? **He asked. Danny pulled out a pencil and wrote back.

**Tucker! She's the escapee! **He said. As Tucker read, his eyes widened.

**What do we do? Do we tell the cops? **He asked. Danny thought about this. Can he really send her away? She probably only escaped because she didn't like it there. No one wants to be locked up forever.

**No, we don't tell anyone. Let's get to know her. Then, maybe…maybe we can show that she is not crazy. We need to keep her safe. She's probably been locked up forever Tuck. **He wrote. Tucker read this and looked at him.

**Are you sure about this dude?** He asked. Danny nodded. Sighing Tucker thought about it, and then smiled.

**Tucker you with me? **Danny asked. Tucker gave him a thumb up. Danny smiled and for first time in the school year, he actually paid attention to the lesson.

Ahtette glanced at the boy next to her. She couldn't help but blush. This boy…was causing her to feel dead feelings. But she knew better. She can't trust anyone. But then her mind wandered back to the kiss. The way she felt that surge of energy was…incredible. She inwardly groaned. She only hoped this plan would work.

_Wat ik ga doen?_ She thought as she looked at the strange boy. Then, suddenly he looked at her. Then, the strange boy did something she hadn't seen anyone do before. He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but give a shy smile in return. Looking back down Ahtette sighed silently.

_What am I going to do? _She thought.

**_Yeah, boring chapter I know. But this is only the second. It will get interesting in time. In time. But for now, be happy :) _**

**_I'm thinking about writing another story…but one for Gravity Falls. Oh well…._**

**_Well laters my darlings!_**

**_Victoria Van Pelt_**

**_A.k.a Queen of Horrors_**


	3. Chapter 3

** Can't Kill Someone who's Already Dead**

**A/n: Hello my fellow readers! I'm glad that you have been enjoying my story. To answer a fellow reviewers question (rhetorical or not) Yes, I do very much LOVE the Teen Titans! So if I have some reference from them in the story, then please forgive me. The Teen Titans have been a vital part in my childhood. Without them, I don't think I would have had this wonderfully delicious imagination =) so please disregard any reference in them. I will do my best to stop using stuff from that TV show, as this is a Danny Phantom fanfic, not a Teen Titans. Thank you so much for understanding, now unto our story :) **

**I don't own anything! Got to start putting up some quotes on this thing….**

**Summary: I have been beaten and broken down. They tried to kill me up till now. But as I ran, away from there, they tried to stop me, saying they can save me here. Then he looked at me, and smiled. I told him he was in over his head. Trying to protect me from all of them, but here's the thing that he will dread: you can't kill someone who's already dead….**

**Chapter 3**

First block had passed by well, without any ghost interruption that is. Ahtette sighed with relief. Her first day, as a _normal_ human, was going just fine. That is until the boy next to her gasped. She looked at him and saw the annoyance in his face, and then she heard a voice from outside.

"Come on out ghost child!" A deep voice said. Ahtette glanced out the window and rolled her eyes.

"Geez, did it _have_ to be him?" She muttered to herself. Standing up, she saw the other kids yelling in fear as the ghost fired a green beam at them. She gasped as the building rumbled and it started to crack.

Tucker watched as Danny left to go transform; he glanced back at the new girl who was making a face of annoyance. He noticed the building cracking and went over to her.

"Hey! Come on we have to go!" Tucker said urgently. Ahtette nodded and got up. She and Tucker both ran out of the crumbling room and into the dust filled hallway. He looked around and saw the door students were exiting, "This way!" He said dragging Ahtette. Ahtette was looking around at the fear struck faces. She couldn't help but smile as they cowered in fear.

_Well, at least Skulker can cause fear in people_. She thought bitter sweetly. Upon exiting, she was taken aback by the sunlight in her eyes. She screamed in surprise which caused Tucker to drop her.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, but Ahtette didn't hear him. She was focused at the scene in the sky. It was the strange boy from earlier, but this time, he was different. _So, the boy has two sides_. She thought. She then ran from Tucker and into a less crowded area, she heard the boy who had helped her a while ago call her name, but she didn't turn around. She ran towards the fight and marveled at how swift the boy was.

His moves were quick and swift, it was as though he was gliding on water. He laughed and shouted back witty banter and fired beams and ice. Ahtette was struck with awe. That was until Skulker decided to get a captive. He smiled when he saw her, he didn't recognize her.

"Surrender Whelp! Or I'll fire at her!" He said as he held her in his arms.

Danny froze, he was using her against him, but Danny couldn't help but notice how calm she was. She didn't scream, nor did she struggle. She was just…calm. But he noticed that she was slightly glowing. It wasn't noticeably faint, but it was faint. She continued to stare straight ahead, then without warning a vine popped out of nowhere and struck Skulker in the eye. He screamed in pain and shock and dropped her. Danny went to catch her but she stayed floating up. "What the?" He muttered.

Ahtette decided that was time to show this boy, who and what he was dealing with. She was smirking on the inside as she watched his face contort into confusion. Skulker had let go of her and she was just floating, thankfully no one could see her face. As she floated she conjured her powers. She started to glow slightly. Her powers radiating as she stayed still. Then, her eyes flashed a green. Not just any green, a ghostly green and the vine from earlier began to wrap itself around her small frame. Then it spun madly. Danny stared in wonder then started to slowly fly backwards. The spin was glowing brighter and brighter, then all too suddenly it disappeared, and its place stood the girl he crashed into.

"Y-You're a halfa?" He asked. Ahtette nodded with pride.

"Yes I am, and apparently so are you." She said, her eyes flashed green and she flew up and put her hands above her head, with a yell she threw her hands forward to reveal several vines charging at Danny. With a gasp Danny turned intangible and the vine flew right through him. He gritted his teeth and stared at the snickering girl.

"What was that for?!" He cried. Sam laughed.

"Well, if you're as powerful as the people here say you are, then _I, _Ahtnamas Nosnam, challenge you to a duel!" She exclaimed laughing. Danny gulped; she just called him out in front of the whole town.

"Uh…listen miss…I don't think-," He started, but a vine stopped him as it coiled itself around him.

"_ENOUGH_!" She shouted, her eyes glowed a dangerous green, "You will either fight or _perish_! You're choice!" She said. Her hands meanwhile were slowly closing themselves together. While she did that, the vines were squeezing the life out of Danny. He struggle in the vine's hold and made his choice. Using his ice powers he froze the vine and bursted through.

"Fine, challenge accepted." He muttered. Ahtette smirked evilly. Danny got into a fight stance in the air, but it was wasted as a large vine smacked him down to the ground.

"Ha, too easy." Ahtette said, and she waited for the boy to fly back up. On the ground, Danny groaned and got up, he gritted his teeth and opened his tightly shut eyes, and then he charged.

**ZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZ**

**Some random ghost: "WAKE UP!" *yells and wakes up***

**Me: Sorry guys, I've been up all night working on my homework and stuff. Being a college student is tough work. Not to mention you have all these pictures to upload on DA. Then there's my mom, who is in the hospital, and not to mention my younger brother who needs constant attention. So yeah, it's pretty hectic…my mom is single…that's why my little brother needs attention, we don't have a dad…I mean we do, but he moved away and rarely visits us….so….yeah….**

**_Any_****ways, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. I'm sort of losing it with this whole family ordeal. So please forgive me.**

**Well, so long my pretties!**

**_Victoria Van Pelt_**

**_A.k.a Queen of Horrors_**


End file.
